


The Inherent Romanticism Of Having A Bodyguard

by Flavoredfaeman



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Heracles is Oedipus bodyguard and has to save him sometimes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Robbery, Sensory Overload, the content warnings are at the start of the fic, the inherent romanticism of patching up your lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavoredfaeman/pseuds/Flavoredfaeman
Summary: Or 5 times Heracles helps Oedipus plus 1 time Oedipus helps Heracles
Relationships: Heracles/Oedipus (Ulysses Dies at Dawn)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Inherent Romanticism Of Having A Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticfoolish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticfoolish/gifts).



> content warnings:
> 
> panic attacks  
> sensory overload  
> alcohol  
> non graphic violence  
> guns  
> being briefly held at gun point  
> mild doctor talk  
> police state/security state, talk of the government watching and knowing everything about it's citizens  
> being held at knife point  
> robberies, break ins, attempted kidnapping  
> non graphic fighting  
> hinted at nsfw, no actual nsfw  
> gun shot wounds  
> talk of wounds  
> mildly graphic wounds and the cleaning and sewing of them
> 
> lmk if you need/want any other warnings!

**Background Knowledge:**

Heracles doesn't know he's Zeus' son but is working for Zeus anyway because he is strong and needs money

Oedipus cured the sphinx and got hired as one of the olympians' scientists

Heracles got assigned Oedipus' bodyguard

Oedipus is legally blind

  
  
  


**One**

Oedipus stared out at the crowd of reporters from inside Zeus' building, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach.

He knew they were going to be out, they always swarmed him after meetings with the olympians. But there were at least twice as many today, likely spurred on to show up because of Oedipus' new (and first) bodyguard.

Oedipus glanced at him now, Heracles, he seemed only to be annoyed by the crowd and looked to be scanning for the best way past them.

His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was leaning against the wall, peering out into the crowd. Oedipus tried not to think about how strong he was, how he could probably just throw Oedipus over his shoulder and carry him out through everyone with no problem.

Oedipus swallowed, feeling his face grow hot, and turned back to the crowd. Now really wasn't the time.

"So um," Heracles quickly shifted his gaze to Oedipus and he tried his damndest to not waiver under the intense gaze. "So what's your plan of action then?"

Heracles blinked at him then looked back at the reporters and shrugged. "They're no danger. Just a nuisance. Just gotta push on through 'em."

"O-oh okay." Oedipus had been hoping for a back door or something, some escape where they didn't have to face the reporters but this was probably fine as well.

Oedipus stared back out at the crowd, pushing the beginnings of panic to the side before straightening up and nodding to Heracles.

"Well then. Out we go?"

Heracles gave him an odd half quirk of a smile, his lips just slightly twitching up and he tilted his head to the side in an endearing manor.

"Yep, out you go Mr. Popular."

With that they stepped out of the building and Oedipus' chuckle died in his throat as the shouting and camera flashes started.

He almost immediately pressed into Heracles, feeling panic rise up his throat.

Heracles wrapped his arm around Oedipus, seemingly on instinct and he began walking down the porch to the stairs the reporters covered.

As they got closer the louder the reporters got, the more camera flashes, and mics began getting thrust into Oedipus' face. He started shaking, pressing himself even closer into Heracles who seemed to notice his distress this time.

It was the shrill sounds of a microphone's connection getting messed up that sent Oedipus over the edge, and he crumpled against Heracles at the top of the stairs. His hands covered his ears as he tried to curl into himself, to get away from all the noise noise too loud too much too bright.

The next thing he knew, Oedipus' world shifted as Heracles lifted him into a bridal position and immediately began shoving his way through the reporters.

Through his tears and panic Oedipus thought he saw Heracles bite a fair chunk of skin off of one reporter who was being extra shovey and spitting it out back at them.

After both too long and too short a time Oedipus realized that everything had gone quiet and he was being set down in his car - in the passenger seat.

He tried to muffle a whimper as Heracles' arms pulled away from him and he immediately curled in on himself in the chair, burying his head in his knees.

Oedipus wasn't very present for the car ride, drifting in and out of his foggy mind. But when he was more conscious he felt small sparks of panic at the horrible driving.

The next time Oedipus was entirely sure of what was happening he was sitting on his couch, crumpled into himself.

Heracles had wrapped a blanket around him and was now sitting awkwardly next to him, glancing down at him periodically.

With a small noise Oedipus rubbed at his face, trying to push out the last bits of fog.

After a few moments of silence Heracles shifted towards him with an odd look on his face that Oedious couldn't quite place.

"Are you," Heracles scrunched up his face, clearly not sure how to go about this, "feeling better?"

Oedipus blinked up at him, exhaustion starting to set in, he nodded not sure if he could trust his voice.

Heracles nodded back and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Until Oedipus cleared his throat and whispered, "Did you… total my car?"

At which Heracles laughed, his head thrown back and his shoulders shaking with it.

Heracles finally looked back down to Oedipus, wiping at his eyes and shaking his head. "Of course that's what you're going to focus on. No Oedipus, I did not fuck up your car."

Oedipus shrugged, a smile playing at his lips.

Heracles rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too.

Oedipus hummed pleasantly, and if he closed his eyes and leaned back into Heracles, well who could blame him, he was exhausted after all.

  
  


**Two**

Oedipus peered at himself in the mirror as he got ready to go to an Olympian event, carefully adjusting his new glasses. He was still trying to get used to the different glass and framework from his last pair.

These he had made himself, with a connection to the internet that filled the City and a special lense feature that could adjust what he was seeing - ie zoom in, show a screen of what was around him, and it had a night vision version. Though for the most part it was just a pair of glasses with a very high prescription.

With a resigned sigh Oedipus pulled back. Then he started carefully adjusting his suit, smoothing out any wrinkles.

His hair was half pulled back messily out of his eyes. Oedipus wasn't even going to try and make that look better.

Then the ringing of his doorbell spread through his house making him jump and quickly scramble down his stairs and to his door.

He grabbed his coat and scarf and threw the door open, a lock of his hair sliding out of his messy ponytail and into his eyes.

Outside stood Heracles who just blinked at him wide eyed.

Oedipus quickly pulled on his jacket as the frigid cold from outside poured in, then he smacked the button by the door and the lights behind him went out leaving him and Heracles standing in front of each other, the only light coming from the lamps behind Heracles.

Oedipus gave Heracles a shaky smile and gestured towards his car, "Ready to go?"

Heracles nodded stepping back so Oedipus could lock up his house before sliding into his car.

They drove in silence for the most part, both seemingly dreading the event they were attending.

When they pulled up to the building - Zeus' of course, it was always Zeus' - Oedipus parked with a sigh.

He turned to Heracles who looked about as thrilled as he felt.

"Wanna go inside?" Oedipus asked, leaning his head back against his chair.

Heracles gave Oedipus a look. "It's a party full of loud, rich, assholes, it's pretty fuckin' clear I don't wanna go in." Then he sat up and stretched. "But I go to these things all the time so I can handle it fine."

Heracles turned to face Oedipus. "Will you be able to, though? You've got problems with things that're too loud right?"

Oedipus nodded and sighed. "We should probably go in, if I get overwhelmed I'll let you know okay?"

Heracles nodded and hopped out of the car and then walked to Oedipus' side and opened his door, offering his hand.

Oedipus took it, letting the strong man pull him up and close the door behind him.

A man inside the door took their coats and scarf and then they walked into the large open room where the event was taking place.

Everything was decorated to the nines, all beauty and shine. The room was filled with people talking, laughing, drinking. And Oedipus had to choke down his nervousness as he recognized various Olympians and other highly esteemed members of the City.

Heracles bumped him gently, having felt him tense next to him.

Oedipus took a deep breath and wrapped his hand into Heracles'. Then they walked into the crowd.

Oedipus wasn't sure when he split up from Heracles, one second the comforting form was next to him and the next thing Oedipus knew he was surrounded by other scientists and doctors talking about The Sphinx with Heracles nowhere to be seen.

Oedipus stumbled over his words when he realized this but quickly picked back up.

It was fine, Heracles had better things to be doing than listening to Oedipus rant about a disease, and he wasn't always going to be there so Oedipus really shouldn't get dependent on him or anything.

Eventually Oedipus finished answering questions and the attention shifted to a young woman who was describing a disease Oedipus was already familiar with. So with a quiet, "off to get a drink," Oedipus scurried off.

With a quick scan of the room Heracles wasn't to be seen and fear began to bubble in Oedipus' throat again.

With a sigh he walked to one of the bars, that's what people said to do when you lost someone right? Just go wait somewhere visible?

Maybe he was remembering it wrong but it seemed like a good enough plan, far better then looking around like a lost child.

Oedipus hopped up onto one of the stools and the bartender gave him one look and immediately started preparing a drink.

Oedipus frowned a bit at that as he hadn't had anything to drink yet today, but at an event held by the Olympians it wasn't exactly surprising.

The bartender set it down in front of Oedipus who gave them an appreciative smile.

He took a cautious sip and wished he could say he was surprised to find that he liked it. Whatever they had dug up about his flavor and alcohol preferences wasn't wrong.

Oedipus ended up losing track of time and drinks; a combination of the talking, music playing throughout the room, and the thoughts in his head made it difficult to keep track of everything.

Then after what felt like no time at all he realized that it was time to get going. It was time to leave and Heracles was _still_ nowhere to be seen.

Alcohol, hurt, and anger clouded up Oedipus' mind as he threw back the rest of drink number 'who knows,' and stood up to go.

He quickly slid past the crowds and grabbed his coat and scarf before scanning the crowd again. Yep, no sign of Heracles still.

Maybe he left without Oedipus.

Gods. Why did that thought fucking burn in the back of his throat like that.

With a frustrated huff Oedipus turned back and left, and he made it to his car before the anger melted away.

He couldn't leave without Heracles, at least not until he knew that he was alright.

With a grumbled curse Oedipus plopped down onto the sidewalk next to his car. The biting chill of the cold helped his flushed face (both from alcohol and his frustration) and it was a nice thing to focus on.

Oedipus could almost pretend that his head wasn't filled to the brim with thoughts about Heracles.

Maybe he should try and sort them out but it was just so much.

He was angry at Heracles, that one made sense, the bastard had up and disappeared on him.

He also felt hurt, that came hand in hand with the anger.

He was also worried though, Heracles hadn't ever disappeared like that before.

And those were just the feelings he had about the predicament he had found himself in.

Oedipus wasn't even going to make an attempt at understanding and processing the rest of 'em. One thing at a time.

Oedipus was shaken from his thoughts by the unfortunately familiar click of a laser gun. He froze, heart jumping into his throat as the barrel was pressed against the back of his head.

A gruff voice from the dark behind him asked, "Are you Oedipus, the doctor?"

Oedipus took a breath, a strange sense of calm suddenly flooding him. "Yes."

The person behind him let out a breath. "Where the fuck is he?"

Oedipus blinked, where was who? "I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb! Your fucking bodyguard, Heracles! Where is he?"

"I - I don't know. I was waiting out here for him, but I haven't seen him in hours." Fuck. What did they want Heracles for? It couldn't be anything good.

The person hummed, keeping the laser pressed firmly against Oedipus' head.

"Good. I don't want to deal with that bastard right now."

The person started circling Oedipus, until he was standing in front of him, pressing the laser against his temple.

"Now I'm not gonna kill you, unless you make this difficult for me, got it?"

"Yes," Oedipus managed to regain a bit of his calm now he knew the Heracles was going to be okay. He was the only one in danger, and that was okay.

"Now you see, the way i see this is that if the Olympians are willing to go so far as to get you a bodyguard, I wanna know how much they'd pay to get their precious little doctor back."

Oedipus blinked, a little taken aback by this. Surely this fool had to know there was _no one_ the Olympians cared for enough to pay for them back. There were people they'd send people to go bring back, but that was all. And with Oedipus' luck he wasn't even that special to them.

"Listen, I'm not going to struggle here. I am not going to resist whatever you want to do. But this really isn't the way to get credits. The Olympians have never paid to get someone back. You're either going to end up getting killed or having to kill me."

The person falters for a second, giving Oedipus a look like 'why in the City is my hostage giving me advice?'

Then they smirk and press the laser harder to Oedipus' temple.

"Perhaps not before. But that bodyguard of yours, Heracles, he's awfully fond of you now ain't he? Bet he'd pay a cred or two to see you back home and save. And he's on the Olympians payroll."

Oedipus' brow furrowed at this, and he tried not to falter at the way it shifted the gun.

"He doesn't though. Heracles might try to come after me, might even convince the Olympians to send some people with him, but he wouldn't pay you for me. He's not like that, and even if he was I'm just his job. My continued health is his paycheck. That's all he cares for me."

This also seemed to make the person falter. "You're kidding right? Oh please, have you seen the way he looks at you? And asides from that there are articles after articles about how you two are clearly together - or at least want to be."

Oedipus wanted to laugh and to cry. This poor fucking sod was going to get killed for nothing. There was a 50 percent chance the Oedipus would end up dying too.

The sod was going to die for something that had no hope of getting them anything. It was fucking depressing.

Before Oedipus could think of a way to try and educate the poor, poor fool on all of his obvious follies the fucker crumples to the ground.

Oedipus blinks in alarm and looks up to see Heracles. Of course, just when Oedipus was about to teach the sod a thing or two about the world Heracles barges in to punch the problem. It was so like him wasn't it. Gods it was frustrating.

Oedipus was about to scold Heracles about all of that, but then Heracles was kneeling in front of him and… he looked worried.

Oedipus shoved the scolding aside for later, why was Heracles so scared?

What - what had happened?

Oedipus leaned forward, grabbing Heracles' face, worry etching itself into his own features.

"Heracles?" He whispered, suddenly finding it quite difficult to speak.

Heracles must have misinterpreted Oedipus' question because in a second his hands were over Oedipus' and he was whispering words of reassurance.

Oedipus wanted to correct himself but suddenly everything was so blurry and he thought he might be shaking so he let Heracles pull him close. And he let Heracles curl an arm around his back and he let Heracles tangle a hand in Oedipus' hair.

Oedipus figures to himself, as he buries closer into Heracles' warmth, that Heracles probably needs this. This was for Heracles, not himself. That's why it was okay. That's why he curls tight fists into Heracles clothes.

That's why he whimpers back the reassurances that Heracles keeps repeating to him.

"I'm here, you're safe now, you're with me, everything is okay."

"You're here, I'm safe now, I'm with you, everything is okay."

Heracles was warm, like always, and safe, oh so safe.

Oedipus didn't feel safe most of the time, there was always some danger to focus on.

But here, in Heracles' arms it was easier to forget that, to let the dangers go and let himself be embraced in the safe and warm form.

Later Heracles and Oedipus would fight about this, Heracles would tell Oedipus not to go places without him and Oedipus would tell him not to leave him then. But for now they held each other.

  
  


**Three**

Oedipus hummed quietly to himself as he walked through a small shop, Heracles' comforting shape close behind him.

The shop sold various herbs and plants, it was one of the few left in the entire City and was quite a difficult place to get into.

Some of the plants were genetic reconstructions of old ones that used to exist prior to the City, and few - very few - were actual living plants. Those ones were ridiculously expensive but they often worked better when used in medicinal treatments.

That's what Oedipus needed them for.

The City wasn't a big fan of medicines that didn't produce any income, so all of what they would sell would not truly cure you - even when they could. The City wanted the people's money and what was a better way to get it than stripping people of their health and then making them pay you weekly, monthly, yearly, to make them feel a little better.

Oedipus did not particularly care for the prophet, especially not now that he was on the Olympians' payroll. Oedipus was fascinated with cures that worked, with medicine that didn't have thousands of side effects some of which are worse than the problem.

So Oedipus came to shops like these, and quiet book shops that had secret journals and books from before the City.

Oedipus studied and he experimented and sometimes what he did worked, and sometimes it did not.

He picked up one plant, taking a closer look at it, trying to see if it was growing any of the buds he needed.

Heracles got closer too, tilting his head at the plant, in this sort of endearing confused manor.

Oedipus chuckled and gently gestured him to look at a bud he had found between the leaves.

"You see this?"

"Yeah, 'm not blind like you."

Oedipus rolled his eyes at the snark but continued anyway. "This is a bud, one day it would open up - or bloom, into a full flower like the ones on the other plants."

Heracles nodded and looked like he was about to ask a question when the door to the shop opened and he froze.

Oedipus froze as well because it was always better to be safe than sorry, especially when Heracles was being cautious.

Slowly, slowly Heracles put a finger to his lips and started to guide Oedipus back, further into the foliage.

Oedipus suddenly found himself glad that so many of the plants were large and that they'd already been further back in the store.

Perhaps the person was just a customer, but if it was a robber then it was better to get the surprise on them first and if it was a government official then best not to be found at all.

Heracles left Oedipus hidden at the very back of the store, surrounded by plants, before he started to investigate further.

If all was well he would return soon, and if all wasn't well… well Heracles hadn't failed protecting Oedipus so far.

Even so, when several minutes had passed and there had been no sign, not even the sound of footsteps or voices, not even of a gun cocking, Oedipus started to creep out from his hiding place, trying to get any clue about what was happening.

To Oedipus' horror when he reached the front he saw that the shop owner, a very nice older woman who did not share information about her customers no matter who asked, being held at knife point as she transferred credits into what Oedipus assumed was the robber's bank account.

Even worse, Oedipus couldn't see Heracles which meant that he must be hiding still, either uncertain about how to properly intervene or having decided that there was nothing he could do yet.

But Oedipus was fond of this woman, she was kind still and she did what she loved, both incredibly difficult things in the City.

He couldn't let her lose her credits, especially not when it would be difficult for him to refill her account.

Oedipus then realizes he's still holding the plant and goes to set it down, but it slips making a clattering noise that sounds so much louder in the quiet room.

Immediately the robber straightened up, pressing the knife closer to the shopkeeps' throat. "You said the store was empty."

Despite her predicament the lady sneered at him. "I don't give out information about my clients, that includes their whereabouts."

The robber growled in frustration and then pulled away the knife before stabbing it hard into the shopkeepers' arm and then tossing her to the floor.

Oedipus immediately started calculating out in his mind the size of the blade and where into her arm it went as the robber started walking in his direction.

Until Heracles tackled the fucker to the floor.

The second the robber was down Oedipus rushed forward and jumped back behind the bar where the shopkeep laid, clutching at her arm.

Oedipus thanked himself for always carrying a med kit on him as he pulled it open and set to work on her arm.

The wound was deep but not severely worryingly, it also hadn't hit any major arteries which was a relief. It was definitely going to need stitches though and Oedipus did not have what he needed to do that here.

He cleaned the wound carefully and the sounds of fighting continued behind them. Then he quickly and tightly bandaged the wound.

"You need to get that sewn, alright? No waiting, the second the fucker is gone you go off to the doctor."

The shopkeeper nodded with a wince. "Alright." Then worry flashed her eyes. "Your partner, is he going to be okay?"

Oedipus blinked, his _what?_

Then there was a particularly painful noise and he flinched and shook away the keeps' question as he carefully pulled down the credit exchanger.

"He'll be fine, does this for a livin'. Now cancel that exchange, you're not losing your money to that fucker."

She laughs weakly and cancels it. "How're you dealin' with that then?"

Oedipus looks up from where he was starting to clean up his med kit. "With what?"

The keep rolled her eyes. "Your partner doing somethin' like-" there was a loud thwack "- _that_ for a living."

"Oh. Well it's his job and he's good at it so, I mean, I'm fine." Oedipus was _really_ going to need to correct her on that but it could wait for a less traumatic situation.

The shopkeep gave Oedipus a look. "Son, you clearly worry for him. Regardless of how good he is at his job, it's dangerous. There's no way that doesn't weigh on you." 

He worried his lip and he held the kit closer to him, he'd probably need it when the fighting was done. "I mean, I guess it does but it's not like I can do anything about it."

The lady hummed, but offered no other response.

Then silence fell, even the sound of the fight gone.

Then Heracles was leaning over the counter, looking bored. "Well are you two done yet?"

Oedipus smiled despite himself. "Yes, yes, we're all good down here."

Then he stood up and offered a hand to the shopkeep, who took it with her uninjured arm.

Heracles had apparently even been so helpful as to toss the unconscious robber's body into a dumpster a few blocks away, and upon inspection did not have any worrying wounds. Just a few bruises and one small cut which Oedipus insisted on cleaning and bandaging.

The shopkeep let Oedipus take the plant he was looking at for half the price and then, after some insistence, she agreed to close up for the day.

After they left the shop Heracles slung an arm around Oedipus' shoulders.

Oedipus smiled to himself, he knew it was just to keep people from bothering them as they went back to Oedipus' house, but it was nice.

So maybe Heracles held Oedipus closer than what was strictly necessary and maybe Oedipus leaned his head on Heracles' shoulder.

  
  


**Four**

Oedipus had asked Heracles to stay for dinner. His bodyguard had blinked at him and then agreed with a shrug.

Now Heracles was sitting on his kitchen table watching Oedipus as he cooked.

Oedipus was rambling about how he'd found a few journals with recipes in them from before the City and had been trying his best to recreate them. The particular meal he was cooking had been one of his favorite results of the experiments.

Heracles would chime in with questions sometimes, but for the most part he just sat and watched and listened.

Oedipus served them and they sat across from each other. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, the silence that tends to fall when you've already spent most of a day together with someone.

After a while though Heracles looks up from his food and asks Oedipus about what he'd been doing recently for his job.

And quickly the room is filled back up with talk as Oedipus talks about the phenomenon he'd been reading about recently as he tries to find new ways to change up the immortality process to prevent the Sphinx or other future byproducts..

Eventually they finished eating and moved to one of the couches with hot chocolate and there the conversation switched to Oedipus' patients.

Recently he'd been doing a lot of pro bono work with the cure for the Sphinx. That wasn't public knowledge of course, if the Olympians found out he'd be in lots of trouble. But that had never stopped Oedipus before, and it certainly wouldn't now that he could really help people.

He mostly talked about these two little girls and two little boys, two sets of twins born to separate families, that had all been affected with the Sphinx. He'd cured all of them and gave them checkups twice a year to make sure they were still Sphinx free and hadn't started developing any seriously worrying symptoms.

He cured them a while back, they were about 5 now and were growing quite well.

There was a great deal of long lasting effects from the Sphinx, even when cured. These kids weren't developing any of the worse ones thankfully.

Some had of course, some of his patients had even died after getting cured, which always hurt but he'd done all he could at that point.

Oedipus had other patients too of course, unrelated to the Sphinx, but they were less interesting and fewer nowadays.

After a while Oedipus' voice faded out as he drifted into his thoughts and he looked outside.

"Oh," he whispered. "It's late."

Heracles nodded, "Sure is, I probably should have left a few hours ago, but you seemed excited."

Oedipus didn't notice the fond tone Heracles' voice had taken on and felt his face start to go warm with embarrassment.

"I should have noticed I just got distracted." He worried his lip as he looked out into the darkness. "You shouldn't have to go home in the dark, I'm sorry.

Heracles laughed and set a reassuring hand on Oedipus' knee. "Calm down, you're fine. I had a nice time."

Oedipus blinked in surprise, looking back at Heracles. He knew he rambled to Heracles a lot and he thought Heracles just put up with it cause he was paid to. "You did?"

Heracles gave Oedipus an affectionate smile. "Yeah, I like when you talk about things you're passionate about. You get all cute and excited. Plus you don't expect me to understand or talk all science-y back. It's nice."

"Oh." Oedipus felt his face get even redder than before, he hadn't expected that. He felt a smile spreading across his lips and he ducked his head to hide the dopey expression from Heracles.

Then there was a hand at his shoulder, tapping, asking Oedipus to look back up at Heracles.

He did.

And there was Heracles with his head tilted to the side, a quiet worry playing across his features. "You okay?"

Oedipus nodded and thought how he'd really like to kiss Heracles.

And by the way Heracles smiled Oedipus realized he'd definitely just said that out loud.

"May I kiss you then?" Heracles asked, the hand not resting gently on Oedipus' shoulder coming up to just barely brush against his cheek.

"Please," Oedipus breathed.

Heracles leaned forward and oh so gently pressed both his hand against Oedipus' cheek and his lips against Oedipus'.

Oedipus had not expected the kiss to be so gentle, but now that it was happening it felt right. It felt safe.

Oedipus deepened the kiss, leaning up into Heracles' touch. He tangled his hands into Heracles' shirt and felt Heracles smile into the kiss.

Oedipus was buried comfortably in Heracles' arms, being held gently against his chest.

Oedipus wasn't sure what woke him up at first, the house silent and calm.

It was only when he was almost back asleep that he heard it, some was walking in his house.

Oedipus froze, feeling panic start to flutter in his chest.

Then quickly and silently he shook Heracles awake.

Heracles blinked up at him, bleary eyed and confused.

He opened his mouth to speak but Oedipus was quick to cover it. Heracles looked like he was about to speak anyway and then he took in Oedipus' scared face and stopped.

Oedipus leaned down, and so quietly he was sure Heracles could barely hear him, he said, "Someone is in the house."

Heracles tensed underneath him then carefully and effortlessly lifted up Oedipus and moved him so that he was laying behind Heracles.

"Stay here," he whispered and after a small pause he pressed a quick kiss to Oedipus' forehead.

Then Heracles silently stood up and glanced around the room until he spotted a metal bat lying against my dresser. With an approving nod he grabbed it and went to the door.

The air was thick with anticipation as Heracles stood with his ear to the door and Oedipus laid as still as possible.

Then Heracles slowly opened the door and moved so that he would be hidden from the sight of anyone walking through the hallways.

Then there was the sound of footsteps coming upstairs and Oedipus felt his heart start racing as he quickly started pretending he was asleep.

The footsteps grew nearer and nearer until there was a pause and a loud crack followed by a thud as Heracles brought the bat down on the intruders head and said intruder fell to the floor.

As soon as the intruder was down Oedipus scrambled out of bed and over to the two. Heracles scooped Oedipus up before he could start inspecting the intruder with a shout of, "Nope!"

Oedipus pouted at the large man, "I just wanted to check their injuries."

Heracles rolled his eyes fondly and went back to set the blind bastard back on the bed.

"Try to go back to sleep Oedi, I'll take care of this."

Oedipus stuck his tongue out at Heracles but he got under the covers and waited for Heracles to come back.

Oedipus wasn't sure how long it took, as he was fading in and out of consciousness the whole time, but after some time he saw Heracles back in his room.

With a smile he reached out to Heracles who, as Oedipus would realize later, seemed rather caught off guard by the gesture.

Heracles walked over and took Oedipus' hand and Oedipus smiled and pressed a few kisses onto it before looking back up to Heracles.

"Are you gonna lie back down?" He whispered, hopeful.

Heracles shrugged, "Would you like me to? I won't be able to go back to sleep."

Oedipus nodded and rolled over to make room. Heracles got in with a small laugh.

As soon as he was back in bed Oedipus snuggled back up to him and Heracles wrapped his arms around him.

  
  


**Five**

Oedipus walked through the racks, peering at the various outfits on them. Heracles was close behind, saying something about how he didn't like this shop.

Oedipus glanced back at Heracles. "Why don't you like it here? The clothes are nice and they aren't overpriced."

Heracles' frown deepened and he looked around. "It's not the shop itself, it's more what happens here."

Oedipus raised his eyebrow and gestured for Heracles to continue.

"Let's just hurry up okay?"

Oedipus sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll try to be quick."

It didn't take long for Oedipus to find what he needed and soon him and Heracles were heading up front to pay for the clothes.

Once they were up front they heard a ruckus of shouting and the sounds of a tussle, and a few people came tumbling out of the door behind the counter.

Oedipus rolled his eyes at the pile of people and turned to Heracles with a gleam in his eyes.

"Is this what you don't like then?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Heracles stuck his tongue out at Oedipus and was about to reply when he saw one of the people had stood up and was pointing their gun at Oedipus.

Heracles pushed Oedipus back as the shot rang out and let out a small grunt as the blast hit him.

Oedipus looked up from where he'd fallen in horror as Heracles clutched at his side where he'd been shot.

There was suddenly a lot of noise, shouting and running and Oedipus heard none of it as Heracles sliding to the floor, his eyes pinched closed and teeth gritted in pain.

Oedipus scrambled over, shaking, eyes wide.

He grabbed Heracles' arm and shook him. "Heracles?"

With another grunt Heracles opened his eyes and gave Oedipus a small smile. "Hi Oedi."

Oedipus let out a small noise of relief and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Heracles' lips.

"Dumbass," Oedipus whispers as he pulls back.

Heracles' smile widened, "Hey, I was right."

Oedipus sighed, "Yeah, you were."

  
  


**\+ One**

Oedipus gave Heracles a look, ignoring the other's pout, "Stay still."

"I told you, I'm fine. I don't need you to go all doctor on me."

Oedipus let out a weary sigh as he dried his hands. "I'm going to patch you up regardless of what you say. You got shot, that's not something you just walk off."

He could've sworn Heracles muttered something like "'s never failed me before" but if that was true Oedipus was really going to have a talking with him so he pretended he hadn't heard.

Oedipus carefully began cleaning Heracles' wound, he had to be thorough with this part as Heracles had been shot with a blaster.

Blasters were a fucking pain of a weapon. Hot enough to cut and hurt like a son of a bitch, but not enough to cauterize the wound, and _very_ prone to infections.

Oedipus did his best to not let his mind drift to occasional pained grunt Heracles would let out, he was being as delicate as possible but disinfecting wounds hurt.

When he was done cleaning the wound he carefully rubbed numbing ointment around the wound, so he could do stitches.

Then he pulled away, pulling off his gloves.

"It'll take a little bit for the numbness to kick in so we'll have to wait till then to do the stitches," he explained, leaning back.

Heracles made a face. "I don't need to be numb, just do the stitches."

Oedipus blinked at him.

They stared at one another in silence for a few moments.

"No," Oedipus said firmly.

Heracles pouted at him.

"Heracles, dear, I know you're used to running around and giving no shits about what happens to you, but I care. So no, I'm not going to put you through incredible pain just so that this is done faster."

"Don't you have anything better to be doing? Patients? Research?"

Oedipus huffed. "No. There is nothing better or more important for me to be doing right now."

Heracles opened his mouth to protest more but Oedipus stopped him.

"No, no, I'm not having this. You are going to sit there and let me take care of you, and you are not going to argue with me about it anymore."

Heracles leaned back again and stared up at the ceiling.

After a little while Oedipus grabbed a new pair of gloves and put them on.

"Okay, it should be fully numb now, but let me know if you can feel anything."

"Alright."

Oedipus glanced up, Heracles looked like he was telling the truth so he went about sewing up the wound.

It didn't take too long to finish, and when he was done Oedipus carefully bandaged the wound. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he pressed a swift and gentle kiss right above the bandage.

Then Oedipus went about cleaning up and washing his hands again.

When he finished he was surprised to see that Heracles hadn't moved yet. He was just sitting there, watching him.

"Yes?" Oedipus asked, tilting his head to the side.

Heracles shook his head and shrugged. "I don't understand you."

Oedipus hummed in contemplation of that, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure what there is to misunderstand. I'm just a doctor." Oedipus looked back down from the ceiling, "Just a doctor who cares for you."

Heracles froze for a second, but Oedipus did not waver, did not retract his statement.

Heracles sighed and stood up, walking over to Oedipus.

"I…" Heracles made a face and gently brushed Oedipus' hair behind his ear. "Me too."

Oedipus smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing Heracles.

It wasn't perfect, nothing about either of them was, but it was nice and it was theirs.


End file.
